xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dotum Strider/Is Jin from XC2 Alvis from XC1? (Spoilers ahead)
So far, the character in XC2 that has intrigued me the most is Jin. I naturally take a liking to these more mysterious and ambigious characters, so naturally I immediately started wondering about Jin's origins, motivations, goals, etc. Jin has this... aura that puts me on edge. "He is a mysterious masked swordsman with a sympathetic temperament although he will do what it takes to achieve his goals." "As mysterious as he is deadly." It's obvious that the mystery of Jin is going to be extremely important to the story of XC2 (Not unlike Alvis' role in XC1). A mysterious character who pops up out of nowhere and remains confusing until the very last stretch of your journey... Sound familiar? That's right. It may be possible for Jin to be Alvis. Jin and Alvis have the exact same long, silver hair. Both are capable swordsmen. Both have similar roles in the story (The role being that of the wise, mysterious, amigious character). However, the thing that really intrigues me the most is that Jin doesn't seem to have a Blade. I believe that Blades are just weaker replicas of the Monado, and Alvis himself. In other words, Alvis could be classified as a Blade. Blades do not seem capable of Driving other Blades, but it has been confirmed that a Bladed can wield their own power. So Alvis (now known as Jin) doesn't wield another Blade because he can't, so therefore he wields his own power. However, there is evidence that discredits this theory. First of all, how would Alvis appear in a similar form years after the events of XC1? So far as I know, his physical body is gone. ''Could it be possible that Alvis recceived a new body similar to his old one from Shulk or from the Machina? Possibly. I don't know, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head over the later parts of XC1's story. Another piece of evidence discrediting this theory is that Jin and Alvis seem to have ''very different personalities. Excluding the wise and mysterious parts, the two seem completely different. Whereas Alvis seems like the type of person who would manipulate you into making it easier to take you down, Jin seems like the type of person who would hide his presence and existence completely. Alvis didn't make any efforts to defeat Shulk and the gang, but it's been confirmed that Jin straight up kills the protagonist ''literally less than ''20 minutes into the game. Jin seems like the type of villain who would say "I'm sorry" right as he kills you. While both characters are extremely mysterious, they seem to have different roles in another sense. Alvis sems to be an ally of our heroes, but not truly a companion. Jin, on the other hand, seems like he'll be more of an Egil - remaining the villain until a certain point in the story. What do you all think? Please let me know if I missed any piece of evidence that could strengthen or discredit this theory. Category:Blog posts